1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file box, and more particularly to a paper file box which is formed by a foldable main board and a bottom board.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper file boxes are generally constructed by gluing four side boards and a bottom board together. Although the paper file boxes may avoid environmental problems, the structure strength thereof is insufficiently strong in the gluing areas. A further drawback of the conventional file boxes is that they are not foldable after gluing and thus occupy a considerable space. The present invention provides an improved design to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.